Two unlikely ponies meet
by JacquelineWinterFrost
Summary: Two unlikely characters will meet and form a special bond, they will travel, meet some old enemies, will a fight happen or something worse? Stay tuned for this amazing story and other's that will come out. Rated T for: I don't know what's going to happen. (I don't own the art)
1. Chapter 3

Look, if no one want´s to read this story, you have to leave comments on what you all want.


	2. Chapter 1

(This has taken me a long time to write with short bursts, so there's no guarantee that the first chapter will be done soon XP P.S. : And yes I know there is a prospective change, I did that because it was getting harder to continue with the first prospective. And I know there aren't many periods, and lots of punctuation mistakes, I not good with that)

Chapter1: Someone new?

"Gah! Calm down will you?!" yells Koschie, as his TARDIS throws him around as it flies through a wormhole that he accidentally flew into; when suddenly, he feels it, his regeneration started with reasons unknown to him, when suddenly a burst of gold time dust bursts from the collar, the sleeves, and the leggings, and he yells in pain as his body changes into a completely different form … then … it stops and he lays unconscious in his new form, then with a thud, his TARDIS lands. Hours later, he finally wakes up, and the first thing he sees are … hooves? "What the, why do I have hooves?" He turns his hooves to look at the back, then turns it again to look at the font. "This is very strange… well I better figure out where I am" Koschie tries to stand up, but fails when he can't stand up because of his clothes from his previous form are covering him, so with a huff of frustration, he gets himself untangled from the mess of clothes. "Hmm, well let's put these new appendages to the test" he said after putting the clothes in a temporary spot, Koschie sits at the console, sighing as he now realizes that he has become way shorter than he used to be, so with a struggle, he began to try to teach himself how to stand on his two back legs, so with his hooves on the frame of the console, he begins to hoist himself onto his back legs, and with effort, he learns how keep his balance without using the frame for support, aaand now to learn how to walk on two back legs. Now in a different place but close by, we go to learn about the second character main character in this story.

"Oooh! That was a weird feeling" Cheshire says as she stops by landing on a branch and looking around, listening for any odd sounds … but there isn't any, but there's a bit of a pulling feeling in her gut, and that she feels she needs to follow it, and so she sets off to where the feeling is taking her, and it slowly gets stronger, it takes an hour to get to the location, when she arrives, a very strange rock is sitting in the small opening with what looks like door cracked open? "Hmmm, odd, I better take a look inside it to make sure nothing inside it can hurt my forest nor its inhabitants" (The animals and creatures inside the forest aka: The Everfree forest). *Back inside with Koschie*

Koschie finally learns how to walk on his new pair of legs, and with an open mind for the impossible, he even figures out how to grab things with his hooves, which comes in handy for working the controls. Once getting most things in check, he went to the console and began to flip some leavers, push a few buttons, and type into the keyboard for the location of where he is, what he got surprised him, the screen above the console said "Unknown Universe"; and with that, Koschie sighed, and switched a few leavers, and he looks up to the screen showing the outside, and what he saw made him confused, because there were trees vary similar to the ones on the previous planet he was on, Earth. Trees of Pine, Evergreen, Oak, and probably many more out there as well. After checking the oxygen, radiation, and some other tools, he decided it was safe and so he goes out the door and walks out, leaving the door cracked, he went out to explore some, and guessing that this might just be an alternate Earth, and instead of the pitiful humans being ape like things, they're … ponies? Perhaps that's what he has regenerated to?

She slowly creeps to door, using the undergrowth to her advantage, it takes a few moments, and after using all the hunting skill she had, she finally gets to the door. With the glow of her horn, Cheshire casts a spell on herself to make her vary transparent, but not invisible, then a spell to keep her hooves silent as she walks on the hard surface of the inside of the rock. With a slow calming breath, she jumps inside, and begins to walk around in the shadows, leaping and sprinting from shadow to shadow, looking for any living thing inside.

Koschie sighs as he walks back into his TARDIS, then seeing the message on the screen, he smirks devilishly, and closes the door and locks it, knowing that the security bots will try to run the intruder out the front door, but he didn't want to let the intruder leave just yet, but then he feels a small gust of wind. "Hmmm" then he turns around at the sound of a soft thud and a thump on the floor, his eyes narrowing at a soft turquoise glow that rises then fades, leaving a … pony thing sitting on the floor, holding her head no … her horn? With paws, cat paws? Then he spots the blood showing through the black fur covering the black paws, and he can see and hear the effort of the pony trying to keep itself quite, Koschie can also see the pain showing on her face, and its eyes … it shows many years of knowledge, and that it has seen more than it should have. It hasn't seen him standing there yet, so he clears his throat and sees it turn its pain filled eyes to him, noticing that the one eye he couldn't was closed and guessing a it was female based on the features on her, and how her body had more curves, and his had more muscle, he also noticed that her that her jaw was clenched, but the one eye open had no fear, only confidence, and after a moment of them staring at each other and him studding her features, Koschie broke the silence between them with two simple questions. "Who are you and why are trespassing?" after a moment of silence, and Koschie's patience slowly growing thin, she replies. "I am Princess Cheshire Grin, ruler of the Everfree forest and its protector, as for why I'm in your … home, I am here because I felt a pull of strange magic originating from here, and when I saw that this was no ordinary rock that I have never seen before, I decided to check it out to make sure nothing inside it had the intention of harming my forest and my subjects, but I found nothing till those silver things decided to chase me, even though I was near invisible and completely silent, they still saw me, my guess is heat or something, but I don't know, I however will fight for my Kingdom and my subjects to keep them away from harm, even if that means that I might die in the process. But just beware stranger, I will kill you if I'm pushed to it~" her voice suddenly receives a spice of insanity to it as she said that, and then the pained face disappears, and it stretches into a big wide insane smile, she blinks and opens both eyes, the irises that were once huge, are now the size of pin pricks, and that spooked him out a little that her irises could get that small, and her smile that large, but all in all he was unfazed, but after a few moments, her mouth and iris return to normal and a nervous smile crosses her face. "Well it looks like my creeping out act didn't work … heh" chuckles nervously. "So, you're the ruler of this forest ?" Koschie asks in a dead tone voice. "Oh, yes I am, I've ruled this land for 1,323 years, but I'm not the only Princess in Equestria" replies. "Hmm, interesting … and you said Equestria, that's the land we're in, correct?" "Yep" she chirps with a soft smile, and she begins to lick the blood off her paws that was from the head-butt. "Hmmm, perhaps you could tell me about the other Princesses and Equestria" he offers her. "Sure, I'll tell you what I know, along with the rumors I hear from my subjects that travel in and out of the Everfree, but you have got it let me go get some herbal leaves for this headache, and let me treat this wound" she says, and immediately Koschie responds. "I'm not let letting you go and run away, you have information that is very useful me so I can be among the people and blend in for a while" he says seriously, but she only smirks. "You're to intriguing for me to leave you alone, plus …"Cheshire blushes a soft turquoise " plus you're nice to look at and have very pretty eyes" she says softly, and that makes his eyes widen a little and a soft blush form on his cheeks. "U-Um, alright, go on" he said, obviously in a little stunned at her compliment, and with that, she went out of the door heading to her palace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** Cheshire smirks as she runs back to her palace, given to her by the Princesses of the Sun and Moon, and about thirty minutes after leaving the strange stallion's rock that's bigger on the inside, and she had to admit, his golden eyes were nice to look at. Cheshire smiled dreamily as she daydreamed about the stallion as she addressed her head wound and put a few herbs into a boiling pot of water that she had set up, after about twenty minutes of slowly stirring, Chesh got several bowls out and scooped out the water, putting all but one away for later use. Once the bowl Cheshire kept out was done cooling, she drank the water, letting the herb tainted water begin to work at her headache, and as the herb water kicked in, Cheshire dumped the rest of the water with the used-up herbs at the bottom. Once she had put everything up, and began her trip back the strange rock, her mane had become damp from the steam while stirring earlier. Chesh knocked on the door and it creaked open and Chesh stuck her head in. "Mystery stallion, are you still here?" she asks and to her slight surprise, she got a response from the inside, and it was his voice. "Come in Cheshire" so, with that, she hops in and politely closes the door behind her, and when Chesh looks at the console, she sees him standing … on his back legs? Well today is full of surprises. "Soo, what's your name?" the light blue stallion with the blond mane and tail looks at her, as if he was debating on which name to tell her; after a moment of silence he finally answers. "Call me Koschie" Chesh nods and watches as Koschie moves off the console, gets back on all fours, and starts walking down towards a hall; he stops at the beginning of the hall, and looks back at Cheshire. "Are you coming Cheshire?" he asks, and Chesh nods and flies over to him, then they begin walking down the hall, Koschie in front of Cheshire. The two don't walk for very long before they stopped at the first door. Koschie presses a button and opens the door, and a large sitting room with a sitting bar on the side with many bottles behind the counter, yes Cheshire knows what a bar is, because everyone needs to be around people sometimes, so in those times Cheshire took a few golden Bits "money" from the secret underground treasure vault, and got her wings covered up so the villager ponies wouldn't scream and yell at her to leave or try to kill her because she was so vastly different from everyone. Following Koschie into the room, Cheshire walked with him to the couches on the left side of the room. "So Cheshire, tell me more about yourself please" he asks as he sits and she lays on the couch horizontal from each other; she thinks for a moment before responding. "Well, I am a Alicorn, which is part Unicorn, part Pegasus, and part Earth Pony, which is what you are" Cheshire watches him raise an eyebrow in confusion; "Earth Ponies have the special magic of helping the plants grow, Pegasus have the magic of "controlling" or "making" the weather, and Unicorns, well their magic is kind of obvious, theirs allows them to cast spells and such" Koschie nods as Cheshire explains the three types of ponies in Equestria. "So what kind of powers do you have?" Cheshire looks at him questionably. "If the Alicorns that created you had the power of moving the Sun and the other the Moon; then what do you control?" Koschie asks, and Cheshire taps her chin for a moment before responding. "Well I help keep the animals of the Everfree under control, and as for my powers … I don't know how to explain them, my only guess is trickery, because I can turn myself invisible by using my Cheshire Cat powers and do much more with them than that, but my Unicorn powers can't do that, so I do what I can with my mix of powers. It took a few hundred years to be able to master what I can do now". Koschie nods in acknowledgement for the time span part. "So, how—" Koschie didn't get to finish his sentence. "No, my turn to ask a question or two. So what kind of space pony are you, what is your race?" Koschie sighs, and waits for a moment before replying, "I am a Time Lord, a very smart and ancient race that is long since gone, I and my enemy are the last of our kind. It is his fault that there are only two of us left" Koschie replies, hate and venom dripping with every word at the last bit. "That's horrible, I can understand and imagine how lonely you must –" Chesh gets interrupted by Koschie. "No you don't understand how I feel, you have the animals, all I've had are myself and my ship…" Chesh sighs and gets off the couch across from the strange stallion then hops onto the couch he's on, then gently hugs him, already noticing the tears streaming down his face; as soon as physical contact is made, Koschie's body stiffens, noticing this, she begins to gently nuzzle his shoulder with her nose, and she quietly whispers to him this. "It's ok Koschie, you don't have to be lonely anymore…" she says in a caring tone that oddly, Koschie feels relaxed by, and Chesh scoots to the other end of the couch just in case so she's not in Koschies personal space for long, and for a moment, it's quiet for a few moments before either of them say anything again and Chesh breaks the silence with a question. "So what kind of … home is this?" Koschie opens his mouth to speak, but pauses to think for a moment before replying "This home is called a TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space, type 45, also built for war, it can travel through time and through space" Koschie  
replies and Chesh nods. "I've read a few books with something that mentions a TARDIS, that a male Alicorn came in a Tree Trunk and was the father of all Alicorns except myself of course, and the ones that created me are the Grand Children of the Mysterious Being, but that's all I know because the books that I read it in were over three thousand years old and the words were really faded , so it was hard to read some of the text and I don't know how decipher some of the other books" and with that Koschie thinks for a moment "Well, I need to learn more of this planet's history, so how about you and I go back in time to get that same book from the library when it's not so faded?" Koschie offers, and Chesh smiles, well, I guess that wouldn't be so bad, but we would have to go sometime when I was not in the castle" he nods. I have a log of times I left and came back to my castle, so, if you want to, you can follow me so we can go and see what the log says" Chesh offers happily. "Alright, I'll go with you if you want" she smiles and nods and starts heading towards the door, and Koschie follows her, they both leave and walk through the thick forest.

After some time both ponies reach the breaking and decaying castle, after they go in, Chesh leads them to a secret room where she keeps belongings and where she sleeps. "Give me a few moments to find my log, but don't go too far, there are some traps that I set to keep this place hidden from adventurers who look for the history of this place ... well, I am history in a way" she continues to rummage through her stuff. "All right, I will trust you ..." Chesh nods and grins as she pulls the log book out of a pile of books that topple over on her. "OW!" Koschie turns around and sees her pop her head out the pile of books, and he grins a little feeling amused and chuckles as he pushes some of books off her, and she giggles nervously, "that was unplanned" "hmhm, I bet it wasn't" and with that, Cheshire's horn glows turquoise and lifts the books and puts them back into a stack "I found it" she smiles and sits up then opens it up to the first few pages, "ok, let me analyze the time gaps real - " "do you mind if I check instead?" Koschie asks, but Cheshire hesitates for a moment "All right, you can analyze it if you can understand the language I created" with that, Koschie stops. "Do you know how hard it is to create a language?" he asked astonished. "Yes, yes, I do, it took me 50 years to finish it, working on it by myself" Chesh grin with pride. "I still haven't finished mine and I'm older than you" Koschie grins "I'm impressed, and that's not easy to do" Cheshire smiles more. "Well, let's get back on task, I'm going to start working on getting the time gap now, and you can look through some of the things I have in here" Koschie nods and gets a book off the pile Chesh just pulled back together and he starts reading, and it's about the history and some details on the construction of the castle and for an hour, the  
two of them got their noses stuck in their books for about an hour, then after some and some strange math that Koschie hasn't seen before, but the answer is the same that would have come out for any math that he knows, and he wanted to learn how to do this new math later on, and so, with that, the two headed back to Koschie's TARDIS and with that he put in the coordinates and the time to arrive in the past, so with that they travel into the past.

They end up in the library when they walk out "alright, let's get it and get out" Koschie nods and we search the shelves and after about 30 minutes of searching, Koschie yells out that he found it and we head back to the TARDIS and with the book on his back and he moves it to go back into the time-vortex and we travel through it for a few moments before landing in the broken castle of my time and we head out and to the sitting area I created of leaves and moss and I smile and giggle when Koschie cringes from laying on the moss "this feels quite odd" Koschie looks at me with a nervous smile but that nervous smile soon leaves his face as he gets more comfortable with the moss. "Yeah it get better the longer you lay in it, I know from so long of laying in this spot" Koschie nods and tried to ignore the moss, but he soon got over it as he read one of the older books in my collection in the library. "This history is very detailed, I'm impressed" I hear Koschie say "Thank you, I wrote it as it happened" Koschie gets a small smile on his face and I return it.

After a while I let him read the book I was reading and I put away the book he was reading, I walk back over to him "Hey, Koschie" "hm?" "wake me up when you're done or want a break from that" "why?" I yawn quietly "I'm taking a cat nap in the sun light" I reply and I fly up on top a shelf where the afternoon sunlight is shining on the stone as I lay down and quickly drift off, Koschie looks up at me and smiles a little before returning to the book.

Hehe, well, here's a cliff hanger. Chapter 2 is just a continuation of the first chapter. It will be a while till I'm able to put out three and four. Reason why is obviously life, homework, school, you know, stuff. I know Koschie/The Master isn't acting as he usually acts in the show, reason for that is he's trying to be kind so he can gain Cheshire's trust to allow him to learn more, but Cheshire is quickly growing on him for a unknown reason.


End file.
